My First, My Last, My Everything
by Sidney4522
Summary: Spencer Hastings had a good life, a good job. A good family but what happens when a brown haired blue eyed boy waltzes into her world? And the sudden re-appreance of a old flame things don't turn out as the plan.


**This is my first Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction. This story takes place in the past to the present. It's my ****kind of spin on 'How I Met Your Mother'. But Spencer and Toby aren't**** togeth****er boo ****but if there's an great ANGSTY couple it's those two. Plea****se ****give this story a cha****nce****. I promise they'll ****be together by the end.**

**The titl****e of** **this** **is** **inspired by the 1975 album by Barry White.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer- I don't own Pretty Little Liars or the characters. PLL belongs to ABC Family, M3tv and Marlene King.<strong>

** Chapter 1- New Beginnings **

January 19, 2009

Spencer and Toby's love story started before they met.

_And when you think about it most love stories turn out that way. Every moment leading up to moment you meet your future husband or wife. Somehow shapes you and prepares you for the person you were fated for. Any previous heart breaks or dark days or lonely nights can be crucially important in the grand scheme of things — sometimes we need to feel what something's like when it's wrong. Before ever knowing when something's right._

_So that's why I need to start my story with a little background. The whole "girl meets boy, boy and girl fall in love, boy and girl get married" model was a little to simplistic for my needs. You people want _details, _don't you? Of course you do._

_ **~~ Pll ~~•**_

Spencer Hastings wasn't the type of girl to make rash decisions. Love at first sight doesn't exist, even though she's a hopeless romantic. She spent her life trying her hardest to please her parents but sometimes for them it's never enough. It wasn't enough in high-school, nor in University. Still even her family isn't pleased with her decisions on life. Of course in the Hastings' family Melissa was always the favourite. It made Spencer feel like she was never enough. Good enough, smart enough or pretty enough. She never fitted in with the whole rich luxury lifestyle.

_If you could describe Spencer Hastings you would probably say that_ she_ is extremely intelligent, overachieving, and extremely wealthy. She constantly balances many jobs, such as internships, charity work, being part of the field hockey team and after-school clubs. She is confident, calculating, and would stand up to Alison when no one else could, showing her determination and __courage. Family life can be very difficult for Spencer; her parents are often too busy to be with her and she often doesn't get along with her older sister, Melissa. Having an intellectual sister and demanding parents, Spencer doesn't want anything less than perfect_.

"Spencer are you ready?" Hanna asked her friend annoyingly. Sitting on her stairs waiting for her to come. Tonight Hanna being herself planned this girls' night. It was for her to have a drama free week. Although she missed her boyfriend she knew she'll seem him at home anyway.

"Yeah. Just let me fix my hair, you know not everyone can look like you," Spencer replied loudly. Fixing her hair and making sure Hanna heard her.

Raising her eyebrow "And what is that look?" Hanna questioned with her raspy voice.

"Oh you know the bed head flawless look you try to pull off everyday," Spencer responded.

For your information Spence. I don't _try_ rocking the flawless bed head look it just happens." Hanna said happily. "Let's go before we become late and the girls hold this against us," Hanna continued. Pulling Spencer's arm and dragging her to this party.

"I know why you made me come to this girls night out," Spencer told Hanna like anything can get past her. "Your trying to make me get a guy tonight aren't you?" She inquired. Hanna just nodded happily. "I appreciate the help and all Han, but I don't need a guy to be happy. Besides I'm only twenty four." Spencer explained.

~**~pll~~**

Emily Fields sat in the homes of one of her best friends house. She wanted to spend time with him before he left Rosewood again.

_ Emily Fields is the 'jock' of the group with a strong talent of swimming allowing her to be the star of Rosewood's__ swim team. Out of the girls, Emily would be described as caring, sweet and loyal. Emily cares so much about her friends that she tries so hard to keep them safe. She is an only child therefore the center to her parents life. Although Emily has been through many difficulties (such as the death of her ex-girlfriend (Maya St. Germain), __ she always seems to stay strong_ _and comes out on top._

"What do you think of this?" Toby asked Emily.

Do you want my honest opinion?" She replied scrunching her nose. He nodded. "I think that suit needs to be burned and buried," She said.

"Well that's just great Em. This is like the fifth suit I tried on and you still have the same response," He responded.

"Look I'm taking a second look at I may not be to whole suit that needs to be buried and burned it's just that jacket and pants," She replied.

"That's all the suits I have Em." He softly told her.

"Wait right here," She told him walking into this bedroom closet and shuffled though

"So this bachelor party for Jason, you're going right?" She asked curiously. Walking out of this closet and giving him his grey jacket and dress pants.

"Yeah although bachelor parties aren't my scene uyou know?" He said putting his jacket on.

"What do you mean not your scene?" Emily inquired fixing his tie.

"You know I just don't fit it in to the whole bachelor scene of even Rosewood for that matter," He told her.

"You'll be fine. And besides if your just uncomfortable, or need someone to talk to you can call me. Do you want me to go with you? I'll go back in the closet for one night and be your girlfriend?" She replied.

"I would like that, but you know Hanna would kill you for missing the girls night. Besides you deserve a day with your friends," He declared.

"Yeah but I rather sit here with you and watch movies," She told him. "Speakimg of Hanna I should go and if you don't see me tomorrow call the police," She said kissing his cheek and walking out.

He just laughed.

He and Emily have been friends since the sophomore year of high school, and he had liked her, but once figuring out her sexuality. They just began friends and have inseparable since.

**~~~PLL~~**

"Well were here so take some shots Spence," Hanna told her.

"No, because I know what your trying to do Han get me drunk and meet a guy. I'm perfectly fine," She firmly told her.

"Have you ever thought that I can see that your stressed out and tensed and that maybe you can use a drink," She responded. Moving the vodka shot to her friend.

"One shot's not going to kill me," She replied takingthe shot.

"That's the Hastings' spirit. Now drink up," She answered patting her back.

One drink lead to another and another until she was fully drunk.

Emily took her outside and she bumped into Toby.

"I'm sorry."

"Emily slow down. My head hurts," She said.

"I have to take you home," Emily replied.

"I don't wanna go home. Let's go on adventure. You can join us Tony!" She repliedher mocha coloured eyes getting bigger.

"No adventure tonight okay."

"You suck but this is my best friend isn't she pretty?" She asked Toby. Almost suffocating Emily.

"Very," he just grinned.

"I can't talk now Toby, I have to take boozy here home," She said.

"Hey!" She replied upset.

"Bye Tobes," Emily responded.

"Yeah bye Toby or whatever your name was. Your cute by the way," She said giggling and slurring.

**Review What do** **you think? Update or no? **


End file.
